Wooden joists are used increasingly in a number of building applications. They comprise top and bottom elongated chords with intervening struts joined to the chords by means of scarfing. One such wooden joist may be found described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,963 issued Feb. 9, 1999 to Hershey.
Some web structures have a triangular configuration such as the joist described in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,393 issued Sep. 9, 1997.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,678 issued Jun. 29, 1982, a wooden truss structure is described with a web member formed of sheet material, such as plywood.